


Tribute

by yummycrummy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycrummy/pseuds/yummycrummy
Summary: When a friend dies, you feel like giving up. You don't know how to go on anymore...you feel like theres no point.But through all the pain, friends will guide you to the hope at the end.
Kudos: 9





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long freakin time ago! It's based on this beautiful sfm called Tribute. I'd reccomend it, it's a real tearjerker ;;_;; I'm not copying the owner at all, I just wanted to write more into what they made because I think it was very sweet. Sad, but sweet.
> 
> This was sitting in my IPod's notes for too long, so I chose to put it here  
> 

It was just another ruthless normal battle, that was what Spy and Sniper thought simultaneously. They had been wrong.

The BLU's were getting ready to head out for the mission, the Administrators' raspy voice calling out orders from the speaker drowned out by their obnoxious playful banter and yelling. Mostly Demoman and Soldier. (And Scout)

Two minutes before the battle, Soldier ordered everyone to stand at attention so that he could give his regular speech.

"ALRIGHT, Maggots! Listen and listen good, you all know what to do out there, but just remember this; you better not give up! Otherwise you'll get my pet raccoon up your asses! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

They all yelled out confidently, and Soldier smiled, a determined gleam twinkling beneath his helmet. "Good! Now, get out there!" 

Spy quickly got to wiping his butterfly knife clean, not liking a dirty knife before he got his backstabs. He jumped slightly when a hand placed itself on his shoulder, and looked up, smiling when he saw Sniper giving him a thumbs up. 

"Good luck out there, mate." Sniper smiled encouragingly, clapping him on the back. "Let's teach those wanker RED's a lesson!"

"Oui, we shall do our best. Zank you, mon ami." Spy returned his smile genuinely, feeling appreciated. 

The countdown began, slower than usual. They all held their respective weapons in hand, confidence brimming inside them. 

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Screaming issued out as Demo ran past them all first, his stickygun in hand. "LEEETS DO IT!!! YAAAH!" 

"That's the spirit, private! MOVE UP, MAGGOTS! Go go go!" Soldier yelled loudly, pointing ahead, his rocket launcher perched upon his shoulder.

Everyone fled quickly out of the gates, battle cries and loud explosions already happening at every glance. 

Sniper quickly made his way to the stairs that led to the windows where he would be able to snipe. 

He nearly bumped into Spy who was looking through his disguise kit. "Oi, sorry there Spook, I'm ina bit of a hurry."

"No need to apologize, bushman, go get zem. Good luck." Spy gave him a quick thumbs up. 

Sniper gave him one back, nodding as he hurried past. "Same to you, mate." He rounded the corner as he rushed up the steps, holding his gun at the ready. "I've already got 'em in my sights."

Spy waved after him, finally picking a Pyro disguise as a cloud of smoke surrounded him. He made his sneaky way out the gates, his keen vision coming to focus on the RED Engineer just a few meters away, wrench in hand as he bashed away at his sentry. 

Spy grinned underneath his disguise, taking out his sapper. From the RED's point of view, it just looked like Pyro was adjusting his flamethrower. With quick steps, Spy approached the sentry, giving a friendly wave to the Engie as he looked up. "Hhurrh hhurh!"

"Well howdy there, Pyro! Come ta help with protectin' my sentry?" Engie asked with a smile. 

Pyro, (Spy) nodded, and suddenly pointed off to the side, a muffled exclaim causing Engie to whip his head to where he was pointing at.

"Huh, whaddya see?! Is it a darn Spah comin' around- HEY!" 

Spy snickered smugly as he attached the sapper to the sentry, giving a flick of his wrist as he took out his knife. "You were right, my ignorant friend."

"Aw, dangnabbit! Damn Spah, you ain't gettin' away that easy!" Engineer started to go for the frenchman, swinging his wrench at him in a rage. Spy dodged his swing, not expecting the sound of a bullet pierce the air as it hit Engie in his skull, his body already crumpling to the ground.

"Well, I didn't expect zat to happen." He stood, looking over as he saw Sniper at his perch, giving him a friendly smile with a finger-salute.

He had shot Engie for him. 

Spy smiled back, appreciated,  
before his eyes widened in horror upon seeing the RED Spy appear in a cluster of smoke behind Sniper, gun at the ready. 

Sniper looked confused as to why Spy looked terrified, until a shot rang out, ringing filling his ears as a burning pain filled the back of his neck, blood already pooling at his feet as he hit the floorboards, gun clattering beside him. 

The RED Spy smirked, giving him a hard kick for good measure as he wiped blood off of him. "Filthy bushman got what was coming to him. Incompetent fool."

Spy literally screamed, horrified that he had seen his friend get killed before his eyes. He calmed himself quickly, breathing in and out as he cloaked himself, running to the stairs as he ducked beneath them, breathing hard. He had no reason to get all worked up, Respawn would bring Sniper back, he wasn't dead, he would come back. He HAD to.

He just had to wait 'til the battle was over and go to the Respawn point. That's where they all went after they died during a battle. Spy mentally cursed himself for getting so worried, getting to his feet. He couldn't stop the horrible feeling that came upon him at the thought of Sniper not coming back.

Forever.

\-----------

After the battle, Spy anxiously made his way to the Respawn point, hope filling his heart as he saw a few BLU's walk out. He stopped, standing silently as he waited, hoping for Sniper to come out. But he didn't. 

He counted one or two minuets before he gave up, his mind working overtime as the possibility grew even bigger. He refused to let it consume him as he rushed to get Medic, fear building over his dread. "Docteur, I require assistance at once!"

"Ja, Herr Spy? Vhat iz it zhat you need from me?" Medic asked, placing his medical backpack off his shoulder as he faced the  
frenchman. "Are you feeling alright?"

Spy's face had grown pale, his eyes widened in anxiety, the tremor in his voice breaking through as he nodded, struggling to contain his composure. "M-Monsieur Sniper hasn't come back from Respawn, can you help him?"

Medic looked astounded by his words, nodding firmly as he grabbed his Medi-gun. "Na sicher, vhere iz he?" (Of course)

"I'll take you to his body. Please, please help him." Desperation filled Spy as he led the doctor to where he saw Sniper get shot. They ran quickly up the steps, coming to approach the fallen Australian. Both were still surprised that he still was present to the eye.

Normally when a body was dead in the heat of battle, it disappeared, going to Respawn to come back. Sniper hadn't, so this was a very big problem. 

"He doesn't look to be transparent at all.." Medic hummed thoughtfully, kneeling down as he began to try and heal the sharpshooter. "I'll try my best to help, please stand back Herr Spy."

Nodding quietly, Spy stepped back, his eyes not leaving Sniper's body as his hands shook at his sides. The dreaded feeling in his stomach didn't stop as he saw Medic look confused, the Medi-gun not seeming to be working. 

"Dummes ding, (Stupid thing)  
vhy isn't it healing him?!"

Medic slapped his gun to see if it was just clogged. It couldn't've, the little red healing signs were fluttering above Sniper's body, yet he did not dissapear. "Oh dear..."

"W-what is it, Docteur?" 

Spy's voice betrayed his deep concern, fingers trembling as he grabbed at his tie, something he did when he was nervous. "Isn't ze Medi-gun working!?"

"Nein...Herr Spy, it doesn't seem to be at all. Perhaps zhis is just a odd glitch in the system or-" Medic paused, choosing his words carefully. "...he may not come back." 

Spy froze, eyes widening even more in horror as the doctor's words pierced through him. Thinking it was a joke, he tried to laugh, though it was painfully fake. "Y-y-you are just joking, aren't you?" He stammered, "He will come back! Don't lie to m-"

"Didn't you hear vhat I just said, dummkopf?! Zhis iz not a silly joke, he can't come back if zhe Respawn won't work!" Medic glared frustratingly at the man, but felt smpathy well in his chest at the sight of Spy flinching back at his risen voice. 

He sighed in frustration, standing up. Turning off the Medi-gun, he regarded the man with ease. "I am terribly sorry, Herr Spy. I've tried all zhat I could, but he won't come back. He's...gone for good."

Spy felt stinging in his eyes, and he knew he was going to cry. He couldn't, he wouldn't show such cowardice before his teammate. Stubbornly, he wiped them away. "...O-Oui, I understand. Zank you for trying, Docteur."

Medic shook his head a little at his gesture, putting a hand on his back comfortingly. "It will be alright. We may get another Sniper for zhe next mission." He walked past, adjusting his gun in his arms. "You shouldn't of gotten attached." 

Spy gritted his teeth at that, feeling his fists clench. How would Medic know anything about attatchment? He and Heavy were always around each other, so how could he say such a thing? 

Kneeling down so that he was beside Sniper's body, Spy felt himself shake, hot angry tears already blurring his eyes as he furiously scrubbed them away. Sniper wouldn't like him sobbing. He would even scold him for crying like a little boy, but playfully. They were always playful with each other. That's what friends did. 

He and Sniper used to be friends.

That thought alone made Spy's heart shatter again, a lone tear finally escaping as it rolled down his cheek. He curled in on himself, his fists digging into the boards as he weeped. 

"S-Sniper...m-mon dieu, oh god why..why did it have to be you..?" He hiccuped, chest heaving as he shook his head sorrowfully. Why couldn't it of been HIM? He was worthy of death, not Sniper. 

He stayed like that for a few more moments, letting it all out, sniffling and crying, before Spy forced himself to get up, staring longingly down at Sniper as he wiped his nose. He felt something sticky under his gloved hand as he turned it over, seeing the still fresh blood on it. He ripped his glove off at once, before taking out his ciggerate lighter, lighting the glove on fire as he threw it to the ground, watching it burn away. He didn't need a reminder of his friend's passing. 

Spy sighed, chest aching as he rubbed at his face. He looked back down at Sniper's body again, realizing that he would have to tell the team that their finest shooter was gone. It wouldn't be a pleasant thing to do, but it would have to happen. 

But first, they needed to bury Sniper. They couldn't just leave him here to rot. That wasn't a good friend/teammate thing to do. And Sniper and Spy were friends. Not used to, are.

And it would stay that way.

\-------------

The BLU Team had found out about Sniper's death from Medic, wanting to not let the frenchman go through such a hard thing to explain, so he did it himself. 

Seeing this, Spy felt touched by his action, though his heart hurt painfully as he kept thinking that he would never get to see Sniper again. Even if they got a replacement, it wouldn't be the same. 

"We're really sorry about his loss too, lad." Demoman gently placed a calloused hand on Spy's thin shoulder. It was suppertime by now, and everyone had gathered in the cafeteria to eat. Soldier had informed them that they would take Sniper to the local graveyard by morning so that he would be buried with a proper sendoff. 

"Ye shouldn't be beatin' yourself up, he didn't die in vain." Demo continued, taking a seat beside his downtrodden teammate. 

"O-Oui, I know." Spy swallowed thickly, his plate untouched infront of him as he picked subconsciously at it. He didn't feel hungry, in fact, he just felt remorse. "He died being ze best shooter he was."

"Aye, yae got that right, he sure damn did his best, that's f'sure." Demoman nodded, hearing the weakness in his voice. "If yae ever need anythin' just come get us all, alright?"

"...Merci, zank you, I will." Spy softly replied, getting up from his seat with his plate. Demo watched him leave with a saddened frown, his movements sluggish and not like him to sulk. 

Heading into the kitchen, Spy placed his food in the fridge and closed it, saving it for later. He looked up, seeing the pictures that the team had put up on the fridge. It made him smile seeing them all on there, until one caught his eye. 

It was him and Sniper together. 

With a hesitant hand, Spy took the picture off delicately, letting out a shaky breath. "Mon cher ami...comme tu me manques."  
(My dear friend...how I miss you)

"Uh...hey there, man." Scout's unusually quiet voice broke through Spy's thoughts as he quickly put the photo in his jacket, turning to face the boy with an air of fake happiness.

"Oh- um, bonjour, Scout. How are you doing?" He asked with a small smile. 

"Doin' okay I guess, little sad that Snipes is gone..y'know." The boy rubbed his arm, stepping closer. Spy noticed how frail he looked when he was upset. Maybe that's how he looked to the others too.  
"How're you?"

"Fine." He lied, and regretted it as he saw Scout's eyes flash briefly, the look of suspicion in them. Scout knew he was hurting too. 

"You're lyin', you're not fine, Spy. C'mon...why can't you just admit that you-" 

"I said zat I am FINE, can't you mind your own business for once?!" Spy snapped irritably, his eyes squeezing shut as he turned away. "Just-please...leave me be." 

Scout looked startled for a moment, not having expected that. He stepped back though, understanding. "F..Fine den, sorry for askin'. Seeya."

The kitchen door closed in a flash, and Spy had to fight the urge to tell him he was sorry, but he somehow felt deep down that Scout already knew he was. 

Reaching back into his jacket, the photo was seen once again. Spy looked at Sniper, remembering all the times of fun they had together. Arguing, fighting alongside each other, but most of all...being best friends. Having each other's backs.  
He would miss it dearly. 

Sniper wasn't gone forever. He was still in their hearts. For as long as he wanted to be.

\-----------

The sky was cloudier and greyer than usual, Spy had noticed. He sat hunched in the van of Sniper's passenger seat, Engie behind the wheel as the whole team were taking Sniper to the graveyard. They had all been gloomily quiet, which was incredibly rare for Soldier and Demo, and even Scout.  
It was like there was nothing to be said. Which there was.

Spy sighed, taking out his ciggerate lighter and lighting a fag, bringing the smokey comfort to his lips as he inhaled, the feeling of slight bliss calming him.

Engineer looked solemnly at him from the corner of his eye, clearing his throat as he addressed him. "So ah...how have you been feelin' Spah? Holdin' up okay?"

"What do you zink, labourer?" Spy replied bitterly, averting his gaze as he looked out the window. "I am just fine. I do not need your pity."

Engineer shook his head, having been used to Spy's stubborn attitude when he was hiding his feelings. He always got more annoyed when he was mourning. 

"You don't gotta be like that, come on now," Engineer calmly said. "You can talk to us. You don't gotta be so uptight and keep ya emotions locked away." 

Spy snorted at that, flicking his cigarette out the window as he crossed his arms. "Like I just said, I don't need any of your pity. I'm handling myself just fine, zank you." 

"Spah, you know you're not-"

"I SAID-" Spy breathed steadily, sitting back in his seat as he gripped his cigarette case. "I..I said I'm fine, please. Let's not talk about zis."

Engineer barely winced, still keeping his eyes on the road. He nodded slowly, understanding that he went too far. "Alrighty, Spah. I'm sorry for butting into your feelings."

"It iz okay, you were just concerned.." 

"Yeah, I was. We all are." 

Shame crept into Spy's chest at his words, feeling himself sink lower in his seat. He shouldn't of talked that way to Engie, he was just trying to comfort him. Instead, he acted like a spoiled child. 

Slightly embarrassed from his attitude, he coughed, taking another cigarette out from his case. "You all should just worry about yourselves. Here," he held out a cig to the Texas, not looking his way. "I'm sorry for ze way I spoke."

Engie smirked, taking the already lit cigarette from him and placed it in his mouth. "Thanks, Spah. No need to apologize, you just..lost somebody dear ta ya. Sniper was all of our friends, but...he was somebody special ta you especially." 

Spy nodded quietly, looking ahead as he spotted the graveyard near the edge of town. He didn't have anything more to say.

\-----------

Sniper's body was covered limply with a BLU bodybag, something the team never thought they would use. The sky had begun to grow heavier with clouds, the most ominous of times it fit the situation. 

Spy gripped Sniper's hat in his gloved hands, fingers rubbing at the hard cloth as he trembled, watching Soldier and Engie carefully lower his body into the muddy ground. He didn't need to see that they all had tears in their eyes, he just felt their emotions. 

Soldier grudgingly scolded them not to cry, for Sniper's sake. He didn't even say that it was un-manly to do. But he was heartbroken, just like they all were.

"Should we...say somethin'?" Engineer asked, the moment of silence passing painfully slow. "That's what people do when somebody close ta ya dies."

"He's right, we should say what we thought about th' lad," Demoman agreed, not having his liquor in his hand for once. "Who should say something first, aye?"

Scout looked quietly over at Spy, noticing that he had been silent since they got out of the van. He bit his lip, before raising his hand. "I'll go first." 

The others stared at him, a little surprised at his forwardness. Usually Scout was always the troublemaker of the group, but he didn't have that glint in his eye today. Of course, they understood why. 

Soldier nodded, stepping away from the already filled grave. "Go ahead, son." 

Scout nodded, walking to stand before the team as he looked down at Sniper's grave. He swallowed hard, before finally speaking. He could do this.

"Snipes- no, Sniper he...was a great pal of mine. He always knew what to say, was always quick with himself. He loved his coffee, dat's for sure." A chorus of chuckles could be heard from behind him, and it made him smile, pushing forward. "I'm never gonna forget him, we all aren't. 'Cuz he was somebody that stuck to his word."

Scout walked back to stand beside Spy quietly, wiping a visible tear from his eye. He saw Spy glancing at him, a sad smile accompanying his face. He smiled back, nodding in silent understanding. 

Soldier looked over the men as he gestured to Sniper's grave. "Anyone want to say anything else?" 

A couple hands raised, and a few Merc's went to speak. First was Engie, then Pyro, Demo, Heavy, Medic, and finally Soldier. All that was left was Spy.

With a shaky sigh, Spy forced himself to stand behind Sniper's grave, his hat still held protectively between his hands. The clouds were growing heavier now, rain threatening to fall. 

"Monsieur Sniper...he was my best friend," Spy spoke softly, eyes tired and sad looking as they looked to the muddy grass. "He understood me, but we understood each other. We always had each other's backs. I-..I can't forget him, and I know zat he's safe wherever he is now." His voice started to break, but he didn't care. "..j-just..hope zat he's happy..and drinking all ze coffee he wants. We will forever miss him." 

By now everyone had begun to cry to themselves, even Soldier, except he kept saying that he was just sweating through his eyeballs. It made a few snicker, but otherwise still mournful. 

After a few more moments of silence, rain began to pour down upon them, and knew it was time to leave. As Engie started to go into the drivers seat, he saw Spy kneeling infront of the visible grave, Sniper's hat clutched in his hand at his side. 

With a sigh, Engineer hopped out of the car and trudged over to him. He placed a gloved hand on his wet shoulder, frowning sadly. "C'mon, Spah. You're gonna catch a cold if ya stay out here any longer."

"....I just want to say goodbye." Spy's voice was slightly hoarse, as if he had been crying. "I don't care if I get a cold."

Engie shook his head firmly. "You can visit Sniper anytime ya want to Spah, just please come back to the base, okay? I promise."

Spy stayed on his knees for a couple more seconds, before slowly standing up, wiping the dirt that clung to his skinny legs. "..Alright." 

"There we go, come on." Engineer patted his back gently, guiding him to the van. "Don't ever forget that Sniper's not gone, he's still with us."

"I know..." 

"...you really miss him, don't you."

"I've been missing him since he died." 

A pause. Then Engineer sighed again, opening the passenger door for the frenchman. "The pain'll stick with ya for a while, but...it'll pass, son. Don't worry."

Spy looked into his goggles sadly, holding Sniper's hat close to his chest. He smiled, before getting into the van. "Zank you.."

"Anytime, partner. Hang in there."

\--------

The base had been quiet for the past few days since the two teams called a ceasefire. It wasn't doing so great.

Soldier had been acting grumpier than usual, barking at someone if they asked if he wanted something.  
Demo, not surprisingly, had been drinking more of his liquor more than he could've ever had. He was drowning in it. Pyro just kept to himself mostly, just cleaning his flamethrower as it would help him forget about Sniper's passing.  
Medic stayed in his office, along with Heavy. They kept each other company when there was a diffucult time. And Engineer, he just worked on his sentries for the time being, keeping himself busy.  
Scout did the same, jogging every morning at the base's track. Like he was doing right now evidently. 

The sky was a light grey that still morning, the clouds barley visible through the thick cold fog. Snow was coming quickly. 

Spy watched the sun rise over the horizon quietly, his blue scarf that Sniper had knitted for him hung around his neck, keeping him warm. He took out his ciggerate case and took out a fresh fag, lighting it and inhaled the smoke that entered his lungs. He looked around after a moment, deciding to go and visit Scout at the track. 

And he was still there too, jogging away, wearing only a long sleeve blue shirt with earmuffs that matched. Scout panted hoarsely, on his tenth run that morning. He saw Spy standing near the fence that was the exit and he jogged over. 

"Heya Spy, uh, what're you doin' here?" He asked, wiping the beads of sweat that clung to his forehead. 

"Oh nothing, just wanted to come and visit you. And I was just watching ze sun rise as well." 

"Oh, cool. It is pretty to watch." Scout said, wearing a contempt smile. "Snipes always liked to watch the sunset too, didn't he?"

Spy tensed a little at his mention of the Australian, and his eyes lowered to the ground, his happy expression fading. Scout felt like punching himself in the face, why did he have to mention that?!

"He...he did, he loved watching ze sun come up almost everyday," Spy replied after a moment. "He and I sometimes watched it together, too." 

"...I'm sorry." 

"Don't be, zere's no reason for us to be so sad when we talk about Sniper. He.." taking a deep breath, Spy gave Scout a gentle smile. "He's still with us in spirit, oui?" 

Scout hesitantly smiled back. "Yeah, exactly. He was our best pal, we shouldn't forget him."

"Yes, of course we shouldn't." Spy's smile strained a little as he turned his head, seeing that the sun was nearly coming up over the mountains. It sent a ray of red and orange light to peer through the winters trees, making it appear almost magical to their eyes. "Look at zat, isn't it beautiful?"

Scout nodded, his eyes shining at seeing the beauty of the colours. "Yeah..it is. So, whaddya plan on doin' today? With uh, last day of ceasefire an' all."

Spy thought for a moment, flicking his worm ciggerate to the ground as he flicked open his case. "Hm, I'm not entirely sure, but," he put a new cig to his lips, lighting it quickly. "I may scavange through me and Sniper's old stuff to reminisce." 

Scout raised an eyebrow at that. "What did ya guys do together?" He asked.

"Well, what friends do. What do you zink?" 

"Hey, c'mon. I was just askin', don't be such an ass." 

Spy chuckled, taking his ciggerate from his mouth. Scout couldn't help but smile, liking seeing his teammate being happy since that day they buried Sniper. "So, what?"

"We mostly did lots of zings, even before we joined the BLU's." Spy began, his present smile becoming wider as he remembered all the fun things he and Sniper did together. "Went on trips, cooked meals for each other, watched movies...I even took him to a cafe in France."

"Woah, really?!" Scout blurted, looking surprised. "Ya took him to FRANCE?!" 

"Keep your voice down, yes, I did." Spy hushed the boy quietly, taking a small breath from his cig. "He wasn't sure he wanted to go, but I told him he would love it. And he did." 

Scout grinned a little. "So...did anythin' else 'fun' while you two were there?"

Spy gave him a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know. Since you two were in France..." 

Realizing what Scout was saying, Spy felt his face flush. "W-WHAT, Scout! Why would you zink zat?! He and I were friends, not lovers!" 

Scout put his hands up defensively, "Oh shit, geez! Sorry, Spy I uh-" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"I kinda just figured that..the two of you had somethin' special."

"...well, he's dead now, and we weren't like that." Spy calmed himself, anger still running through his veins as he glanced away. "You shouldn't think of people like that, Scout." 

"Well, I'm sorry, alright?! I didn't know." Scout crossed his arms, suddenly feeling the cold getting to him. "Man, is it gettin' more chilly out here or what?"

"It appears zat it must be," Spy agreed, feeling himself get cold as he adjusted his scarf and jacket. "Perhaps we should get inside ze base."

"Good idea, and how 'bout I make us some hot chocolate?" Scout turned to head for the base, then added in a guilty voice, "for uh, to add up for what I said. Like a forgiveness."

Spy shook his head, smiling slightly as he followed him. "It is alright Scout. I just..get sensitive when people zink zat me and Sniper were a thing. You are forgived."

Scout breathed a relief sigh, a spring in his step as he started running for the BLU's enterance. "Awright, awesome! Thanks! Now let's get some of dat hot cocoa!"

As Scout bustled himself quickly into the base, Spy felt himself feel confused. Was Scout right? Were he and Sniper...more than just friends? NO, of course not! They had always been best friends, ever since their High School days. Scout was just being a big goofba-

BANG!

Immediately, Spy fell backwards, his head banging into something hard. The glass of the door to the BLU's enterance. He felt his head collid with the rocky pavement below as his eyes glazed over, pain already filling his senses. Groaning, he saw a blue blur that looked like Scout rushing to him from above, shouting his name, before falling into consciousness, blackness surrounding him.

\---------

Spy awoke with a weak moan, head swimming as the overhead lights above him shined brightly, making him squint his eyes painfully against it. "Ugnh.."

"Ah, you're finally awake, Herr Spy."  
Medic's voice suddenly spoke from behind him, and Spy slowly sat up, seeing that he was in the recovery room, sitting on the medical bed. "Don't try to move too much, you took quite a fall."

He brought a shaky hand to his head, rubbing it and feeling a bandage wrapped tightly around, even with his mask still on. 

"What-" Spy began, blinking and wincing slightly as pain resurfaced once again, keeping a hand against his head. "What happened..?"

"You have a concussion from walking into the door, und hitting your head against the ground, zhat iz vhat Scout saw and told me." Medic explained, getting up from his seat and walking over to the bedridden man. "He also brought you here, you should zhank him later."

Spy nodded, eyebrows furrowed in displeasure as he rubbed his aching forehead. "I'll plan on doing zat after I'm well."

Medic reached out, putting a gloved hand on Spy's bandaged head. Spy bit back a whimper in response, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. The doctor tsked softly. "Hm, the Medi-gun didn't heal it as fast as usual, zhat's odd. It should once I give you a pill to dispel the pain."

"I..I didn't know I walked into ze door." Spy said, feeling utterly confused. "Is my concussion zat bad I can hardly remember it..?"

"It is, but atleast Scout was zhere to help you. Why did you walk into zhe door in the first place?"

"Um.." Spy's mind was still foggy, but he could gradually remember that he was thinking about what Scout had told him. About him and Sniper. He suddenly felt awkward, looking down at the floor. "I don't know." 

Medic rose a curious eyebrow. "You don't 'know'? Herr Spy, you have to know, zhere can't be an excuse why you hurt yourself because you were being silly." 

"It's nothing silly, Docteur. I was just...thinking." 

"Zhinking, you say? About vhat, in particular zhat made you lose your focus?"

Spy swallowed hard. "It's my own business."

"Very well, zhen. You're right, it's not any of my business, but as a trained doctor, medicinal license or not, I have a right to know. Ja?"

"....I suppose you do." 

"Zhen tell me, I'll tell no one else, it's between you and me, Herr Spy." 

Taking that in, Spy took a hesitant deep breath, hand reaching to fiddle with his tie, a nervous thing he did. "Monsieur Sniper."

"Herr Sniper? You were zhinking about him? Now zhat's no reason to act embarrassed." Medic chuckled a little.

Spy blushed despite himself, growing agitated. "You don't know ze rest, Docteur. I was zinking about what Scout told me when we were outside." 

"So, vhat was he saying?"

"Zat I..had a 'thing' for him." Spy shut his eyes, waiting for the mock of laughter to come. But it didn't. No jokes, or any teasing remarks. Medic was quiet, he always was when we was thinking, but this was deathly quiet. It almost made Spy want to just run out of the room. 

"Zhat is...somezhing, meine güte," Medic finally said, in almost a whisper. "He should know zhat you and Sniper were just friends zhough." 

"I-I know but, I feel like his words are making me zink differently." Spy admitted, voice meek. "I..zink I..did like Sniper." 

Medic pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Well, maybe you are just confused, I was when I zhought I liked a friend of mine as well. Scout iz just under pressure of his death, and he probably didn't even mean it, Herr Spy." He patted the man's shoulder gently. 

Spy looked up at him, worry in his eyes. "Are you sure, Docteur? I'm not just exaggerating..?" 

Medic nodded his head with a smile. "Ja, of course you aren't, now," he took out a blue pill from his pockets and handed it to Spy. "Take zhis before you sleep, it'll help with the headaches. Und I'm sure the concussion will be over by morning."

"Great, zen I'll be able to fight for the battle tomorrow?" Spy looked relieved, wanting to get back into the glory of battiling, and to help get his mind off Sniper if he could. "Magnificent, zank you for your help, Docteur."

"Your welcome Herr Spy. You can go now, und please don't crash into any more doors, will you?" 

Spy got up, giving him a playful glare, before heading out the door, putting the pill in his jacket pocket. "I won't. Goodbye."

Medic gave him a wave, before shutting the door to the room. He walked over to his desk, plopping down and lifting a finger, allowing Archimedes to land as he cooed softly, having been asleep in his cage.

"Ah, I have you for company now,  
mein süßer freund." He smiled, giving the little bird a gentle kiss on his beak. Archimedes let out another coo in happiness, returning the kiss.

\----------

Spy walked warily down the hall of the BLU's bedroom hallway, gloved hand pressed to the side of his head. He grunted in pain as it felt like something was pounding against his skull, something incredibly hard. 

"Hey there Spah, you holdin' up okay?" Engineer said, just as he was about to walk by. "Medic help ya good?"

"Ngh, yes, he did..but I need to take ze pill he gave me." Spy reached into his pocket and took out the blue pill, his headache increasing as he groaned again. "I just need some water from the kitchen."

"Here, lemme help ya get there-" Enginneer started to put his arm around his shoulder, but Spy stopped him.

"Non, merci, but I'm fine. It's not like I'm dying." 

"Y'look like ya have ta go to the bathroom, Spah. Come on," Engineer snickered a little as Spy glared at him, "let yourself get some 'assistance' for once." 

"....oh, alright, fine. Zank you." Spy sighed, letting Engie drape his arm over his shoulder to steady him. "Is..holding me really nessascary?"

"Yeah. Don't whine all the way to the kitchen, alright? Or I'll make Heavy carry you." 

Spy's eyes widened in horror, shaking his head rapidly. "ZIS IS FINE. Please, carry me!"

Engineer couldn't help but laugh again, adjusting his teammate as they both started walking down the hallway. "I figured as much. Alrighty, let's go."

\-----------

Soldier and Demoman sat at the kitchen table, along with Heavy and Pyro. They were in the middle of a discussion about when the replacement Sniper was going to arrive.

"Ceasefire ends tomorrow, so by 800 hours he'll probably show up." Soldier was saying, sounding tired and unlike himself. "If he doesn't..then..."

"We'll call for another ceasefire, yah? We can't fight 9 versus 8, that ain't fair." Demo took a swig of his beer. 

"Pirate man is right." Heavy spoke up. "We need a Sniper. Or we no win." 

"Right." Soldier glumly looked down at his beer in his hand, swooshing it around lightly. 

"Somethin' on your mind lad?" Demo asked his friend cautiously, knowing how annoyed Soldier got when he was sad/down in the dumps. 

"Yeah. I don't understand how RESPAWN couldn't bring Sniper back! Don't you find that strange?" Soldier looked up at the two with saddened eyes. 

"Could of been malfunction." Heavy thought aloud, his face contemplative. 

"Yeah, sure," Soldier scoffed, "If it didn't work for him, why does it still work for US?!"

"Take it easy boyo. You're upset, we all are." Demo placed a meaty hand upon his shoulder. "Why don't we go an' ask the Administrator about 'et, yeh?"

Soldier grumbled to himself in thought, taking a hesitant sip of his beer. "Okay." 

"We'll be back." Demo told Heavy as he and Soldier stood to head out. Heavy nodded and got back to drinking his own beer bottle. Soldier and Demo left the kitchen quietly, leaving the base.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad boi Shpee and angry Solly n Demo (mostly solly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After many years, I finally wrote the next part, though its short, atleast its something xD i had a writing kick so I actually did something with this story  
> May contiune on!! Not sure yet  
> I'm always happy for some feedback

Engineer lead Spy down the hallway, being cautious to not let the Frenchman tumble to the ground. Spy was keeping good pace with him, though he still felt sluggish with his earlier run in with the door. 

The two continued down the hallway, the dorms of each mercenary on either sides of them. Engineer led Spy to his door, releasing his grip from him. 

"Here ya are. You gonna be ok?" Engineer asked in concern as he watched Spy take his door key out. 

"Yes, I'll be just fine. Thank you for your help." Spy said with a faint smile on his face, giving Engie a nod. "Take care." 

"You too, Spah." Engie nodded back, turning around and walking away. Spy went into his room and closed the door softly. He let out a breath, leaning his back against the door. He felt more at ease now that he was alone. 

Putting his key away, he went over to his fireplace and lit it, before going to his chair and sitting down. Spy undid his tie, tugging it off halfway as he sighed, rubbing his hand over his tired eyes and head. It still hurt, but he would manage. As he watched the fire flicker and burn, his mind wandered, as it always did when he had time to himself. 

Sniper's image appeared in his mind. He could remember the day they both joined BLU. It had been an easy going day at first, the Administrator giving them instructions and battle explanations, etc. Spy pushed that thought away. He remembered sharing drinks with Sniper, playing cards, and watching Star Trek together. Sure, Spy didn't really enjoy the show that much, but Sniper liked it, so he chose to give it a try for his friend. 

They had shared many good times together in the past. Despite having some disagreements at some times, they still liked each other's company. 

Spy unceremoniously grabbed his bottle of French wine and a glass, popping it open as he poured the liquid with a shaky hand. The memories were good, but he couldn't shake the feeling of sadness that crept into his heart everytime he thought about what they did together. It hurt. 

It would always hurt. 

_____ 

"I dunnae about 'dis. Ya sure we should ask her?" Demo's voice brimmed with caution as he asked this. He and Soldier were walking in the direction to the Administrators office, a place where the mercenaries hardly liked to go. It was more like the principals office more than anything. 

Soldier nodded briskly. "We don't have any other choice. We're gonna get some answers out of her. She's behind Sniper's death, I know it!" 

Demo frowned. "I mean, she's not a nice lady but ya shouldn't just point fingers.." 

Soldier stopped walking abruptly, turned his head to him, his helmet swinging with the movement. "I'm not gonna back down from this, Tavish. It's been eating at me every waking moment. I HAVE to know!" 

"Alright alright," Demo raised his hands in defense with a firm headshake. "I trust ya, Solly. Just...try to be more nicer when we talk 'ta her, ok?" 

Soldiee scowled in reply. "I'll talk however I want to her, now come on." He continued marching, almost leaving Demo behind by how fast he was moving. 

The door to the Admin's office came into view. A large metal BLU door with the words 'Administrator' in bold black text hung on the front. Soldier and Demo stopped in front of it, both looking at each other with slight fear, but confidence as well. 

Soldier grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open a bit more harshly than he intended. Miss Pauling and the Administrator were looking up at the many cameras monitoring the base. They looked to the men when they heard the door. 

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Miss Pauling asked, walking around the Admin's desk as she approached the two. 

"We came here to get some answers!" Soldier thundered past her and moved to stand in front of their boss, his hands slamming down onto the desk. "Did you have anything to do with Sniper's death?" 

Administrator raised one sleek eyebrow. "I wasn't nowhere near the corpse, was I?" 

"You're not answering the question!" Soldier snapped, becoming more forceful as he leaned forward. "Answer me!" 

"No," she simply began. "I had nothing to do with The Sniper. His death was merely a glitch that happened to affect him when he died." 

"Are ya sure?" Demo asked, cautiously placing a hand on Soldier's shoulder to gently pull him back, addressing the woman himself. "Didn't ya see anything on the cameras? Maybe someone from RED did somethin'." 

Administator glanced over to Miss Pauling briefly, then back to Demo. "As a matter of fact, we haven't. But now that you mention it.." she swirled in her big leather chair to her assistant. "I want you to check all the cameras for any intruders recently." 

"Oh. Yes, ma'am." Miss Pauling nodded, turning her gaze to both Demo and Soldier. "I'll do my best, guys. I'll see if I can find something." 

"You better." Soldier muttered, turning away as he stormed out the door, his angry mumbling not going unnoticed as he slammed the door.

Demoman watched him leave sadly, sighing as he rubbed his forehead. "Sorry about him, ma'am. He's just still overwhelmed 'bout ol' Sniper." He apologized.

"It's understandable. Loss of one's friend can make anyone do or feel anything." Administrator said, leaning back in her chair as he took out a long cigarette. 

Demo smiled weakly. "Yeah. Well uh, I'll just get on my way. Thank ya for ye help, Miss Pauling." he nodded to his boss. "Ma'am." He quickly left the room, hoping Soldier didn't get too far. 

Miss Pauling turned to the cameras, sympathy welling in her chest. 'I'll find out who sabotaged the Respawn...I have to.'


End file.
